Never Ever Love
by baekyeol614
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu lagi 6 tahun kemudian di high school. Tapi apakah hanya Baekhyun yang mengingat masa lalu antara mereka berdua? Akankah hubungan mereka menjadi dekat? Atau malah semakin menjauh?
1. Chapter 1

Never Ever Love

Adaptation from manga with the same title

Cast

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kai

Genre

Romance

Yaoi

School life

Chapter 1

Di suatu sekolah dasar di daerah Bucheon.

krak krak

Baekhyun bergegas berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari dengan terburu-buru.

"Mati aku, kalau aku tertangkap aku bisa mati" kata Baekhyun dalam hati sambil memegang erat sesuatu yang sudah disembunyikannya dalam dekapan.

Bam.

"Waaa" jerit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersandung. Ada sebuah kaki yang sengaja menyandungnya. Alhasil apa yang dibawanya terjatuh dari genggaman.

"Oh?" seseorang yang menyandung Baekhyun dengan santainya duduk di kursi dengan satu tangan menyampir pada atas kursi.

"Jangan-jangan BAEKHYUN lupa membawa sampel feses untuk tes kesehatan kemarin ya?" anak itu meneriakkan nama Baekhyun agar terdengar oleh teman mereka yang lain dengan menyeringai.

"CHANYEOL!" jerit Baekhyun yang jatuh terduduk setelah tersandung tadi. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan marah dan kertas sampel fesesnya tergeletak tak jauh dari sana.

"Wah ternyata benar! Hey teman-teman, Baekhyun membawa sampel fesesnya nih!" masih dengan nada mengejek " Pasti sangat sulit ya? Kau pasti punya sembelit atau apapun itu, ya kan?"

Anak laki-laki itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Dia terlihat seperti membenci Baekhyun dan dari semua temannya, dia hanya menjahili Baekhyun.

"Awas kau!" geram Baekhyun dengan tangan terkepal.

Esoknya Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke atap sekolah.

"Wow! Benar-benar tak disangka!" seru Baekhyun.

Dia bertolak pinggang menghadap Chanyeol yang sudah datang menghampirinya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar datang ... Chanyeol ... aku pikir kau akan melarikan diri k-"

"Karena ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan kertas bertuliskan surat tantangan.

"Apa kau ingin aku menendang bokongmu! Dengarkan dulu orang lain kalau bicara!" Baekhyun menangis karena frustasi.

"Kau ini kenapa menangis segala? Huh, dasar berisik."

"K-kau yang sudah memulai mengejekku dengan julukan "pup" seharusnya kau minta maaf sekarang." kata Baekhyun sambil memikirkan dirinya yang selama ini diejek oleh teman-temannya dengan julukan itu.

"Hah?" Chanyeol seperti bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa!"

"Yang seperti itu... kau tahu kan perbedaan antara kau dan aku, kita sebenarnya membuat kenangan yang indah. Iya kan pup yang bodoh?" ejek Chanyeol.

"... pup ... kau bilang..." Baekhyun sudah geram dengan Chanyeol. Maka dari itu Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol ke pembatas kawat di atap sekolah.

Chanyeol terlihat kaget.

"Jika kau masih memanggilku pup a-" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya.

" K-kau, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau berkeringat sangat banyak?" Chanyeol masih menunduk dan diwajahnya sudah banyak keringat bercucuran.

"Aku..." Chanyeol meremas pundak Baekhyun.

"Aku punya phobia ketinggian..."

"Oi!" setelah itu Chanyeol jatuh terduduk. Melihat itu Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol kembali ke kelas setelah ketakutannya sudah mereda.

Mereka berhenti di tangga paling bawah. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di tangga. Baekhyun duduk satu tangga di atas Chanyeol.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa ..." Chanyeol duduk dengan tangan terlipat.

"... - tapi kenapa kau mau datang ke atap padahal kau punya phobia itu?" Baekhyun menggaruk depan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia merasa bersalah. "... karena kau yang memanggilku kesini." kata Chayeol, pandangannya lurus ke depan.

" Kau... bukankah kau membenciku?" Baekhyun kaget dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Tidak terlalu ..."

"A-apa kau serius?"

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar sulit dimengerti.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dan matanya tertuju pada tangan Chanyeol yang masih gemetar. Baekhyun berpindah duduk satu tangga sejajar dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau takut dengan ketinggian?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun juga melihat ke arahnya dan berpaling lagi.

"Ka- karena ibuku jatuh dari tangga..."

"Eh?"

"Itu sebenarnya bukan alasan yang bisa kugunakan untuk melarikan diri."

"...Mm..Hmm.."

Baekhyun masih melihat Chanyeol dan berpikir bahwa selama ini dia membenci Chanyeol tapi dia sebenarnya hanya butuh perhatian.

Mereka pulang bersama saat itu. Dia satu langkah dibelakang Chanyeol.

Jadi, sekarang apa...

Sepertinya dia terlihat tidak membenciku ...

"Sangat aneh..." baekhyun berbicara sendiri dengan suara pelan.

Esoknya saat pelajaran pertama dimulai Jung seonsaeng memberitahukan hal yang mengejutkan.

"Perhatian anak-anak, karena ada urusan keluarga, Chanyeol teman kalian harus pindah ke Seoul."

Baekhyun terpaku di tempat duduknya dan berpikir itu terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Oi Baekhyun! Musuhmu sudah pindah tuh, kau senang kan?" salah satu temannya bertanya padanya.

"Ah... ya..." Baekhyun termenung, mengingat bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak berpikir kalau Chanyeol itu jahat, tapi sekarang dia merasa kesepian.

6 tahun kemudian.

Baekhuun sudah menginjak tingkat dua sekolah tinggi di salah satu high school Bucheon. Baekhyun berpenampilan sangat berbeda ketika saat sekolah dasar dulu. Rambutnya sekarang berwarna blonde dengan poni menutupi dahinya. Memakai kalung di lehernya. Sangat menyilaukan.

Hari itu Baekhyun duduk dikelas berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Jae in-a, ayo kita melakukan sex setelah sekolah." Ajak Baekhyun dengan wajah puppy nya.

"Apa-apaan itu. Menjijikkan sekali."

"Jae in-a, kenapa kau melawan sifat alami manusia untuk mengikuti instingnya untuk bercinta?" rayu Baekhyun.

"Akan kubunuh kau!"

Lalu jae in meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mengharapkannya. Teman-temannya di kelas hanya meliriknya dan mencibirnya kalau Baekhyun cuma bisa menggoda saja.

Tiba-tiba Kai masuk ke kelas memberitahukan kalau nanti akan ada murid baru di kelas.

"Kai kau serius! Laki-laki atau perempuan!" kata Baekhyun dengan bersemangat.

"Laki-laki."

Pundak Baekhyun langsung merosot. "Kai, bisakah kau tidak membuat harapanku luntur sebelum perkenalan murid baru?"

"Omong-omong, sepertinya anak baru ini pernah sekolah di sd kita dan pernah tinggal disini."

Baekhyun merasa penasaran sekarang. Dia langsung berpikir apa murid baru itu Chanyeol, teman sekelas saat sd dulu.

"Baekhyun! Ada apa?" tanya Kai yang melihat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Huh?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Tidak mungkin kan? kata Baekhyun dalam hati.

Saat bel jam pertama berdering, semua siswa masuk ke kelas masing-masing tak terkecuali Baekhyun. Hari ini pelajaran pertama adalah Kim seonsaeng. Kim soensaeng masuk dengan laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam dengan poni menutup dahi sejajar dengan bawah alisnya.

"Mulai sekarang kelas ini akan ada murid baru..."

"Baiklah saya perkenalkan namanya Park Chanyeol"

"Saya harap bis-" Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong dengan jeritan dari seluruh siswi di kelas itu. Mereka langsung ribut di kelas membicarakan Chanyeol mau itu memuji sampai keinginan mereka untuk mempercantik diri.

Baekhyun diam ditempat duduknya, melihat Chanyeol.

"...Chan..."

"Chanyeol..." lirih Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja terdengar oleh Kai.

"Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun kaget.

Salah satu teman di kelas mereka berteriak "Ah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kan sekelas saat sd! Benar-benar kejutan."

"... tidak ..." Chanyeol memotong.

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa punya teman sekelas yang terlihat bodoh itu."

Ahahahahaha. Seisi kelas menertawai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya dan gemetar karena marah. Lalu berdiri dan berteriak pada Chanyeol.

"K... kurang ajar! Aku bakal membunuhmu!"

Baekhyun berdiri ingin menghampiri Chayeol tapi Kai menahannya.

"B-Baekhyun, t-tenanglah!"

"Kai, lepaskan aku. Tidak ada yang boleh memanggilku bodoh!" Kai mencekal kedua tangan Baekhyun yang sudah tidak karuan marahnya.

Kim seonsaeng pun angkat tangan untuk menghentikan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis melihat Baekhyun.

Sepertinya hanya aku yang ingat, benar-benar membuat kesal...

Karena apa yang sudah dikatakan Chanyeol membuatku seperti spesial, itu membuatku senang...

Tapi Chanyeol pergi tiba-tiba dan itu membuatku kesepian...

Benar-benar membuat kesal saja kau Park Chanyeol!

TBC

NEXT OR DELETE?

If you want to continue reading this ff, please review my ff 😊😊 and give critics so I can make it better next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Never Ever Love

Adaptation from manga with the same title

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Kai

Genre:

Romance

Yaoi

School life

Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun berangkat sekolah dengan tampang cemberut dan kesal. Baekhyun lalu bertemu Kai didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Selamat pa...gihh.." sapa Baekhyun yang masih merasa kesal.

"Apa kau masih marah soal kemarin?" tanya Kai.

"Hah? Aku tidak marah. Kenapa aku harus marah? Apalagi karena orang menyebalkan itu!" suara Baekhyun saat mengatakannya perlahan-lahan meninggi.

Dia dan Kai berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Setelah memasuki gerbang, tak sengaja Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sudah dikerubungi banyak siswi.

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol-ah," sapa salah seorang siswi yang ikut mengerubungi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah wajahmu sangat indah walaupun masih pagi begini." puji salah seorang siswi diantara mereka.

"Wah sepertinya Chanyeol adalah orang yang selama ini ingin kau impikan tapi sepertinya untukmu itu tidak akan tercapai," kata Kai sambil melihat Chanyeol.

Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun marah dan kehilangan akal. Langsung saja dia mencari-cari sesuatu.

Hah! Itu dia! pikir Baekhyun

Baekhyun langsung melempar Chanyeol dengan segenggam kotoran yang diambilnya tadi. Kotoran itu mengenai baju seragam di pundak kiri Chanyeol.

"Rasakan itu... jadi sekarang orang itu terkena pup di pundaknya. Dan mulai hari ini namanya adalah p-" Buagh! Baekhyun terkena lemparan tas milik salah satu siswi yang mengerubungi Chanyeol. Mereka langsung mengepung Baekhyun dan memberinya pukulan bertubi-tubi.

"Kau- jangan bercanda! Memangnya kau ini siapa? Bisa-bisanya menganiaya Chanyeol"

"Dasar pup bodoh,"

"Mati saja sana,"

Baekhyun dicecar dan dipukuli oleh siswi-siswi itu. Tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol menepuk salah satu siswi disitu.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang," Chanyeol berbicara dengan senyum lembut dan mendekatkan dirinya pada siswi itu.

Siswi itu terpesona dengan Chanyeol.

"Wah Jihyo sudah takhluk padanya,"

"Aku sangat iri!"

Mereka mengabaikan Baekhyun dan masih terpesona dengan Chanyeol.

"... ya kan, pup bodoh?" Chanyeol menyeringai pada Baekhyun yang sudah tengkurap tak berdaya sehabis dipukuli oleh para siswi itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau ingat! Dasar bre- Augh.." Baekhyun terkena pukulan tas lagi.

"Bukankah kami sudah menyuruhmu diam!" ucap salah satu siswi itu.

Chanyeol sudah menjadi idola di sekolah sekarang. Dimana-mana selalu saja ada siswi yang mengerubunginya ataupun hanya mengintipnya dengan pandangan terpesona. Sedangkan Baekhyun hari itu lesu dan menidurkan kepalanya di meja kelas. Baekhyun berpikir kalau Chanyeol hanya menunjukkan sisi jahatnya padanya.

"Sangat iri..."

"Baekhyun, kau benar-benar terkenal sekarang ya, ya kan...? ejek Yua, teman sekelasnya. Yah Baekhyun terkenal karena julukan pup itu.

"Diam!" Baekhyun benar-benar mau menghilang saja.

"Tapi sebelum soal pup itu, sebenarnya kau itu sudah menjadi pengganggu untuk semua siswi di sekolah ini." Karena kebiasaan Baekhyun yang suka merayu siswi-siswi di sekolah membuatnya menjadi pengganggu.

"Jae in, tahu tidak ...?"

"Tadi aku mendengar kalau Jihyo sunbae dari kelas tiga memanggil Chanyeol ke atap sekolah untuk menyatakan cinta." kata Eunji, salah satu teman sekelas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung mengakkan kepalanya dari meja.

"Kau serius?! Kalau Jihyo sunbae menyatakan cinta dan Chanyeol menerimanya akan jadi gawat."

"...Hey.." Baekhyun sudah berdiri dihadapan kedua siswi tadi.

"Eunji apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Aku bilang kalau Jihyo sunbae mau menyatakan cinta, baekhyun si pup."

"Aku bukan pup! Ehm maksudku tempat yang tadi kau katakan."

"Ah itu, dia memanggilnya ke atap sekolah, itu kan yang kau maksud..."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Atap sekolah dan Chanyeol. Dua kombinasi yang buruk.

Di atap sekolah.

Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Jihyo yang akan menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Chanyeol...aku tahu kamu baru pindah ke sekolah ini..."

"...Sebenarnya meskipun aku tidak mendapat jawaban apapun darimu, aku mulai menyukaimu..."

"...Ji-jika kau mau, bisakah kita berteman?"

Karena Chanyeol yang hanya diam saja, Jihyo pikir Chanyeol menolaknya dan hanya memintanya berteman.

"Ummm...Chanyeol...?" Panggil Jihyo karena Chanyeol masih saja terdiam.

Klek. Suara pintu atap sekolah terbuka.

"HAAA!" Baekhyun datang dengan muka merah dan tersenggal-senggal seperti habis berlari. Dia langsung memegang pundak Chanyeol.

"Ohhhh... Jihyo sunbae kau masih cantik seperti biasanya," senyum Baekhyun.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian tapi seonsaenim memanggilmu tadi Chanyeol,"

Baekhyun lalu mendorong Chanyeol untuk berjalan keluar dari atap sekolah.

"E-eh...tapi..." Jihyo memanggil mereka.

"Maaf Jihyo sunbae sepertinya kalian tidak bisa pacaran sekarang," kata Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menutup pintu. Setelah itu raut mukanya berubah serius.

"Oi... sekarang bagaimana? Semuanya sudah selesai bodoh... apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol memegang pundak Baekhyun dan menyandarkan keningnya disana. Baekhyun terlihat terkejut.

"...Tidak...Aku tidak baik-baik saja..."

Dan...

TBC

Oke karena gak ada review apapun jadi dengan terpaksa ff ini akan kuhapus kalau misalnya chapter ini gak nyampe 10 review. So please review, follow and favorite ya.


End file.
